


Dreams and Lemons

by jonsastan (lilzipop)



Series: A Dream of Spring [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, this is really short and i'm not super happy with it but i needed to do a prompt for today
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 23:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19328344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilzipop/pseuds/jonsastan
Summary: Jon did not believe in soulmates. As much as anyone could believe in a phenomenon that was true.Jon had witnessed soulmates finding each other. Seven Hells, he was the son of soulmates. Maybe that’s why he didn’t believe in them. He saw the pain those stupid dreams that became memories caused.





	Dreams and Lemons

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of the Jonsa Dream of Spring prompt and I chose soulmate and I was not inspired for some reason. I'm not super happy with this, but here it is. 
> 
> Unbeta'd so please forgive my mistakes.

Jon did not believe in soulmates. As much as anyone could believe in a phenomenon that was true.

Jon had witnessed soulmates finding each other. Seven Hells, he was the son of soulmates. Maybe that’s why he didn’t believe in them. He saw the pain those stupid dreams that became memories caused.

So when he started to dream of battles and blood and dragons. He tried to ignore it, to pass it off as reading too much history and folk lore for his PhD.

But despite this, despite his beliefs, he looked forward to the dreams, because they always ended the same way. With his arms wrapped around her. She was tall and slender and had vibrant auburn hair.

_Kissed by fire his mother used to say._

The first time he dreamt of her she was shivering and gaunt with dirt ground into her skin. She turned to him and they embraced and he felt like he was home.

The second time he rode to her with a woman beside him who glowed like moonshine. But he only saw her, the woman kissed by fire who shone like the sun. He dismounted and embraced others before reaching her. He smiled as his arms wrapped around her impossibly tiny waist. Her touch left trails of heat as her hand fell down his chest.

The third time, her eyes almost broke his heart. She was always strong in his dreams and now she looked as if her heart was shattering. His waking mind wondered if he was the cause. But she moved and wrapped her arms around his neck. He felt her nose press into his neck and his arms came around her. He pulled her tight and took a breath of her hair.

 _Almost like lemons_  He thought as he woke.

And now he sat in the library, his eyes re-reading the same sentence over and over again. He glanced at his phone for the time and found it was late, far too late to be in a library. He was about to close his book and move when he heard a cough behind him and a soft voice.

“Excuse me? Do you have The Warrior Women of Westeros?” He turned and it was her. The woman be saw in his dreams. She wasn’t wearing the heavy, tightly bound dresses and furs of his dreams, her hair was shorter, and her eyes. Those eyes that always saw through him.

Those eyes. He remembered those eyes from a time he shouldn’t be able to remember.

“Jon?” Her voice was like coming home. It filled a longing he didn’t know he had.

“Sansa.” His voice cracked as she spoke her name. He stood quickly, his chair falling with a gentle thump to the library carpet.

She smiled softly.

All it took was one step. She moved one step toward him and he moved, pulling her into his arms and holding her close and tight. He buried his face into her neck and some how, despite centuries, she still smelled the same. She smelled like Sansa, like home, like lemons.


End file.
